Despedida triste y anunciada
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: La chica de ojos azules sabía de que si iba a cumplir su sueño dejaría atrás sus origenes como sus amistades, mientras que la chica pecosa de ojos verdes respetaba esa decisión aunque le dañaba su corazón... Esto apenas era el comienzo de sus desgracias Yuri sutil Candy x Annie, angst


Un cuarto oscuro y vacío, estaban dos chicas sentadas en el suelo de madera y tomadas de la mano. Annie y Candy estaban recordando los viejos tiempos del hogar de Pony, aquellos días donde hacían travesuras, cuando jugaban o se ayudaban… Hoy era ese día donde se separaban, Annie había elegido cumplir su sueño que era tener una familia.

Pero pagaría un alto precio, el abandono y el olvido de una amiga como de su vida como huérfana, ella representaría el apellido de una acomodada familia y debía ser una hija de alta alcurnia como tal, o de lo contrario sería una completa deshonra para su nueva familia.

Candy se negaba en un comienzo pero entendía que era la ilusión de su amiga, no la culpaba, no era nadie para juzgar su vida como tal, la apoyaría y daba su confianza, quizás dolía mucho pero… Era la decisión como una ilusión a cumplirse, aunque su inocencia fue defraudada, egoísmo quizás pero era un algo justificado.

La pobre niña de cabello negro bajó la cabeza mientras sollozaba mientras la pecosa miraba al suelo, le dolía mucho como su amiga y su otra mitad lloraba de manera destrozada, quería al menos consolarla por lo mínimo o al menos, al menos dejarle un bonito recuerdo.

-Lo siento…- Annie tenía su dulce voz ahogada por el dolor- Realmente lo siento mucho- Se cubrió el rostro sobre sus manos mientras los sollozos y el llanto le traicionaban, Candy aprovechó para apretar un poco una especie de paquete blanco entre sus manos.

La pelinegra miró con sus enrojecidas orbes ese paquete, Candy le extendió el objeto con tal de que su amiga la recibiera mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro

-Ábrelo- La pobre ojiazul recibió torpemente el paquete, lo abrió y sus ojos se fueron hacia atrás cuando vio lo que parecía ser una especie de corazón verde amarrado a una cadena de plata, la chica tímida no creía que estaba pasando mientras Candy estaba contenta de que aceptara su presente,

-¿Ese es acaso…?

-No podemos vernos nunca, ni siquiera cerca- Miraba de reojo por si su amiga se sentía aliviada con la cadena- Donde quiera que vayas siempre estaré para ti

La pelinegra quedó de piedra por unos segundos hasta que sonrió conmovida ante el detalle de su querida amiga pecosa, lo tomó de manera suave entre sus manos a su pecho, debía tener ese tesoro como la prueba de su amistad como de su conexión, no debía olvidarse pero tampoco mencionarse.

-Sabes, Annie- Miró hacia la ventana la cual mostraba un hermoso atardecer pero para ambas era lo más triste que presenciaban en sus cortos años- Donde quiera que vayas, debes dejar una impresión ya que eres la hija de los Britter, debes dar lo mejor de ti.

Suspiró mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga, sentía esa especie de tacto como de calor, esa conexión que la ponía con los pelos de punta y esa sensación caliente como si abrigara a alguien con un manto ante la intemperie, era bastante doloroso pero entendía aquello.

En algún futuro quizás la encontraría pero el pasado entre ellas no existió, posiblemente debía olvidarse de sus orígenes como su vida, no debía destruir la imagen de su familia como en representarla… A partir de ahora eran solo simples conocidas, personas diferentes entre sí, posiblemente de estratos como de entornos diferentes… Una premonición pero algo le decía que en ese largo lapso volverían a esos viejos tiempos pero, ¿Hasta cuándo?

Miró al suelo sin despejar la mirada hasta que abrió su boca pero exponiendo su herida en lo más profundo de su corazón

-¿Quieres escuchar una petición?

La ojiazul que limpiaba con éxito sus lágrimas asintió y en menos de nada sintió como algo apretaba su cuerpo mientras un olor como una respiración sofocante la nublaban de ese atardecer mientras unos sonidos de llanto silencioso se escuchaban en sus tímpanos, Annie entendía aquello y sentía esa culpa.

Traicionó a su amiga, debían estar juntas pero su ilusión con una familia que la amara y la quería le hicieron tomar una decisión muy dolorosa como muy egoísta, se sentía un ser muy despreciable como de lo peor, quizás no era una mala persona pero Candy y su relación… Algo le decía que si su amiga le pasara uno que otro infortunio ella era la culpable, era un pecado que cargaría probablemente toda su existencia.

Enrolló sus brazos sobre el cuello de su amiga sintiendo algunos de sus cabellos hasta que su respiración chocó con la de su amiga y luego sus finas manos clavaban la espalda de la chaqueta roja de Candy la cual dada su contacto de bocas como su respiración daban a entender que estaba deseosa de saber más de la chica tímida.

Las prendas y los interiores de la tímida fueron despejadas dejando que su cuerpo fuera plasmado de besos y caricias, mordidas y lamidas en su blanca piel, repetía su nombre incesante pero en silencio para no causar ruido ni tampoco alboroto, uno de los camarotes donde descansaban era testigo de aquella noche, un regalo a cambio de una pureza.

Una dulce niña de ojos azules estaba caída sobre la cama junto a sus cabellos oscuros esparcidos mientras una rubia de ojos verdes y cabello frondoso como fuerte y vigoroso clavó su oscura y autoritaria mirada en esos orbes azules de aquella manera tan sumisa y sincera.

Con total delicadeza, dejó que sus dedos la explorasen entre las piernas mientras volvía a disfrutar de sus labios color cereza. Sorprendida, Annie Britter no pudo evitar que sonidos ahogados saliesen de su garganta cuando la rubia pecosa descubrió su punto débil, tan pequeño como un botón y a la vez capaz de causar sensaciones indescriptibles que se extendían por todo su cuerpo

Finalmente ya al día siguiente en pleno atardecer igual o más deprimente que el anterior estaba una pequeña niña rubia pecosa de ojos verdes viendo con algo de tristeza en cómo un auto se alejaba por el camino mientras de uno de los asientos traseros una pelinegra con efusividad se despedía de ella.

12 años, estuvieron juntas un poco más de un lustro, no solo ella fue su primer beso sino su primera vez, bastante extraño pero creíble solo para Candy. Ahora estaba vacía como si hubiera perdido a alguien mientras estaba parada sobre una de las ramas de ese fuerte árbol, viendo cómo se alejaba el automóvil hasta desaparecer en el camino, sus lágrimas le traicionaban mientras sentía como una daga en su alma.

Presenciaba en su corazón los duros sucesos como las duras pruebas, la vida estaba llena de experiencias buenas como malas, como de sucesos alegres y tristes, alegrarse y llorar, todo en la vida pero de alguna manera podría reponerse y volverse fuerte, aunque eso llevaría muchas cicatrices y ese suceso apenas fue la primera.


End file.
